


The Bar

by pandieex



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex
Summary: After Josie comes back from being dark Josie she decides it’s time to spend some time with Caroline in Europe. Caroline was in Belgium currently so that was Josie’s first stop. What happens when Josie runs into her ex-girlfriend at a bar? What will happen when she sees Penelope again?
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot set after 3x01. Josie goes to Europe to visit Caroline and also finds Penelope along the way. Hope you like it!

Josie had caught the first flight available to Belgium, she just needed to get away. She could not be in Mystic Falls surrounded by witches and maybe seeing her mother again would give her some clarity after everything she has done. After everything dark Josie did. Caroline had told Josie that she was currently in Belgium recruiting more supernatural teenagers, but Josie had only one thought on her mind…

_Penelope Park._

It was almost two years ago since Josie had said goodbye to Penelope. Since she found out the truth about the merge and why Penelope acted the way she did… Two years since Penelope told Josie she loved her, and Josie never said it back.

For so long, Josie wanted to hear those words from Penelope. Just to know that the time they spent together was real to her. That it wasn’t something Josie made up in her head and when she finally did it was too late. Penelope was leaving and nothing Josie said would have changed that.

But, two years was a very long time.

A lot could have happened by then. Penelope could have found someone else. Because even though Penelope had hurt her, Josie couldn’t help but miss her.

Josie shook those thoughts out of her head because there was no point of thinking about that now. She was never going to see Penelope again and that was that. She just had to move on.

Josie finally had landed in Belgium and she sees her mother’s face at the airport waiting for her. Josie ran as fast as she could and almost tackled Caroline with the biggest hug.

“Baby?” Caroline was taken back by how hard the hug was.

“I just missed you, that’s all.” Josie nodded, still hugging her mother.

“I missed you too, sweetie.” Caroline smiled.

They hugged for a bit longer until Caroline thought it was time to go back to the hotel she was staying at.

**xxx**

Caroline had prepared a nice dinner for Josie and Josie really appreciated all the effort Caroline was going for her.

“You know you didn’t have to do all this…” Josie looked up at Caroline.

“You’re my baby girl, of course I did.” Caroline smiled.

Caroline went back to eating her food but there was a thought Josie couldn’t shake…

“When are you coming home, Mom?” Josie looked serious.

Caroline sighed.

“You know recruiting these students are important…” Caroline looked guilty.

“So are your children.” Josie couldn’t help but act bitter.

“Jo… you know I'm trying to figure out a way to stop the merge.” Caroline looked at Josie and could see how much she was hurting.

“You know what, I need some air.” Josie stood up from her chair.

Caroline looked at Josie with her pleading eyes.

“Josie where are you going? You don’t even know Belgium.” Caroline felt guilty.

“I’ll figure it out. It can’t be that bad if you want to be here more than be my mother.” Josie walked out.

“That’s not fair.” Josie heard Caroline say before she closed the door behind her.

**xxx**

Josie knew it wasn’t fair. She knew the reason why Caroline was away all the time, but Josie just went through one of the worst phases in her life and Caroline didn’t even come home to check on her. Or Lizzie. She's spending all this time finding a cure, what if she loses all the time we have left with her? She was sick of begging her mother for attention and it all just came out.

Josie honestly had no idea where to go. Caroline was right, she didn’t know Belgium. She had never been here before. But she couldn’t be in that hotel anymore otherwise she would crack.

Josie had walked down the street for almost thirty minutes and suddenly she came across a bar that was still open at this time…

It was completely empty. There was no one there, not even a bartender but the bar was open.. which was very weird. Josie didn’t have any magic so it’s not like she could magically make a glass of gin appear in her hand. She either had to leave or she had to go behind the bar and steal. She needed a drink so she knew she only had one choice and it’s not like anyone was watching right?

Josie started making a drink until she heard a voice… A voice she knew was familiar.

“Once a thief, always a thief huh?” Penelope had walked into the bar.

Josie had looked up and saw Penelope walk into the bar. She didn’t look that different. She grew her hair out and she got a little taller, but she did look sadder than she did before. Josie could see it in her eyes. Maybe she had lost someone.

“Penelope.” Josie finally managed to say.

Penelope smiled at Josie. The smile Josie knew all too well.

“What are you doing here?” Josie asked.

“I could ask the same thing about you, Jojo.” Penelope raised her right eyebrow.

“I… I was getting a drink.” Josie mumbled.

“You were stealing a drink.” Penelope laughed.

“I’m not a thief.” Josie pouted.

“You don’t remember?” Penelope looked at Josie.

“What-” Josie finally clicked what Penelope was talking about.

“That doesn’t count. I was fourteen.” Josie shook her head.

“Oh it counts.” Penelope smiled.

Josie and Penelope shared a look for a few seconds until Josie looked away to finish pouring her drink. Afterwards she sat at one of the tables in the bar and Penelope joined her. Penelope magically made a drink appear, because of course she still had her magic.

“So, Josie why are you here? In Belgium?” Penelope finally asked.

“Visiting mom.” Josie kept drinking.

“Why aren’t you with her?” Penelope asked.

“Because.. why are you asking me so many questions?” Josie got pissed again.

“What? Can’t I ask you any questions?” Penelope looked at Josie.

“It’s been two years Penelope, ask me what you really want to know.” Josie stared at Penelope.

Penelope paused. There were a million things she wanted to ask. It’s been so long…

“Are you happy?” Penelope stared at Josie.

“No.. Are you?” Josie looked back at Penelope.

Penelope didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what Josie wanted her to say.

“Why aren’t you happy?” Penelope eventually asked.

Josie stood out of her chair in rage.

“Why don’t you think? Maybe it has something to do with how the woman I loved left me behind!” Josie yelled.

“Josie…” Penelope tried to calm her down.

“You told me you loved me! You kissed me! Then you just left? Of course I’m not happy.” Josie tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"That was two years ago..." Penelope said.

"Yeah, well it still hurts!" Josie yelled again.

“I didn’t know you still felt that way about me.” Penelope softly said.

“Yeah.. I tried relationships since you left but nothing ever stuck. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you be.” Josie said without any eye contact.

“Josie I didn’t think-” Penelope tried to say.

“Yeah, Penelope you didn’t think at all. You hurt me. Like you really hurt me. But no matter what you do I still love you!” Josie yelled in tears.

Josie stood up from her chair, regretting everything she had said. What gave her the right to say those things? It had been years since she saw Penelope, obviously she had moved on.

Josie had started to walk away from the bar until she felt someone pull her hand.

Before she knew it, she felt Penelope’s lips on her lips. Penelope had pulled her back to kiss her and it felt amazing. Josie kissed her back instantly, it was like all that time apart was worth it because it led back to here. To this moment. Kissing Penelope felt like coming up for a breath of fresh air. It was so familiar like nothing had changed.

Penelope finally pulled away and opened her eyes slowly, seeing Josie staring at her.

“What was that for?” Josie asked.

“Because I love you. And I’d be crazy to walk away from you a second time.” Penelope smiled.

Josie let out a soft giggle.

“You love me?” Josie looked at Penelope.

“Yeah.” Penelope smiled.

“I love you too.” Josie smiled back.

“You already said that.” Penelope laughed.

“Shut up.” Josie shook her head.

“Caroline may not have been right but-.” Penelope lost eye contact with Josie.

Josie’s smile dropped.

“What do you mean?” Josie asked confused.

Penelope looked at Josie, not sure she should tell her but when Josie was looking at her with those eyes, she had to tell her.

“She has been trying to convince me to come back to Mystic Falls for months.” Penelope mumbled.

“Why?” Josie looked at Penelope, demanding more answers.

“Because she thought that you needed me but I know better than anyone that you don’t need anyone.” Penelope nodded.

“I may not need you. But I want you. I want you with me Penelope.” Josie grabbed Penelope’s hands and held them with her own.

Penelope smiled.

“Come home with me.” Josie nodded.

“There is no place I would rather be.” Penelope smiled.

“Then it’s settled.” Josie smiled at Penelope.

Penelope nodded and Josie pulled her in for a hug. Penelope’s hugs always felt so safe and this time it wasn’t goodbye. It was the start of something new.

“I need to go back to the hotel and apologize to my mom. I was horrible.” Josie nodded.

“Maybe.” Penelope laughed.

“Maybe? My girlfriend is supposed to be on my side.” Josie seemed shocked.

“Girlfriend?” Penelope smiled.

“I mean-” Josie was cut off with Penelope’s kiss.

Penelope pulled away after a few seconds…

“Girlfriend sounds perfect.” Penelope smiled.

“Caroline will understand. She’s your mom.”

Josie nodded.

Josie and Penelope had walked out of the bar, hand in hand on their way back to the hotel. Josie honestly came to Belgium looking for some clarity but had no idea she would leave with everything she had ever wanted. After all the hurt she had caused, this was finally step into the right direction. She had her girl, she had her mother and maybe with time she could get her magic back and feel happy about it.

She was finally ready to put dark Josie behind her…

**Author's Note:**

> So I was quite inspired to write something for Posie after I heard that Josie was going to be in Europe. Obviously we would never get anything like this in the show but that's what fanfics are for...
> 
> I stopped watching the show but I still love them so much, I just can't shake them.
> 
> I hope you guys like this!
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @vanillaposie


End file.
